


Time Lords Don't Purr

by BuffyAnn23



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, really great hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAnn23/pseuds/BuffyAnn23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is more obsessed with The Doctor's hair, Rose or The Doctor himself? I think the real question is 'who wouldn't be?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lords Don't Purr

“You know, I'm starting to think you have an obsession.” The Doctor commented as Rose ran her fingers through his hair.

“I wouldn't call it an obsession.” she contested as he turned his head from where it was resting in her lap to look up at her. “More like… an enthusiastic appreciation for Time Lord Genetics. And S' not like I hear you complainin'.” Rose ran her nails along his scalp and his eyes fluttered closed as he moaned in contentment, bringing a smug grin to her face. “In fact,” she continued. “M' pretty sure I heard you purrin' a few minutes ago.”

The Doctor cracked one eye open. “I was not purring.”

“Oh you so were.” she smiled tongue in teeth. Sounded jus’ like my old cat Puffin. She used to curl up in my lap for hours while I watched tele and purr loudly while I pet her. ”

“Well I am not a cat.” The Doctor huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “And Time Lords do not purr.”

“You were purrin'.” she sing-songed, making him scrunch up his face in mock irritation. Taking pity on him she added. “But it was a very manly purr.” The corners of his lips quirked up at that and she brushed back a bit of fringe from his forehead before dragging her nails along his scalp once more. “Besides, if anyone’s obsessed with your hair, S’ you.”

“Oi!” he protested. “I am not obsessed.”

“Really?” she countered. “‘Cause we can go take an inventory of all your Hair Care products. M’ pretty sure you have twice as many as I do and don’t even get me started with how much time you spend gettin’ ready in the mornin'.” she laughed, unable to help herself.

“Oh that is it Rose Tyler.” he growled, rolling over and pouncing on her.

Rose fell backwards onto the bed, giggling loudly as he began to tickle her until she pleaded for mercy and then pulled him down for a kiss. As he deepened it her hands once again found their way up into his hair, her fingers deftly combing through the thick chocolate locks.

“It is some really great hair.” Rose mused as they broke apart for air.

She ran her fingers through it once more and The Doctor made a noise low in his throat, his eyes becoming hooded.

“So, Time Lords don’t purr huh?” she cocked an eyebrow.

“Nope.” he replied, popping the ‘p’ and grinning wickedly. “But I’m sure you will be shortly.” he promised, leaning down and sealing his mouth over hers.


End file.
